Defying Fate
by Thiendrah
Summary: RG Veda and Tsubasa Crossover. Summary inside. Please R&R. Rated for blood, violence, and language.
1. Arrival and Battle

**Summary: What happens when you put the Tsubasa gang in the RG Veda world? Insanity and Chaos are status quo and nothing out of the ordinary. But when Sakura's feather is believed to be in the hands of a tyrant, these two groups, literally from different worlds, must work together to defy fate and save this world and themselves. EDIT: Forgot the pairings, SyaoranxSakura, Little bit of KuroganexSoma, and if you tilt your head and squint RyuuxSyaoran.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Thiendrah- Do I have to?**

**Syaoran- If you don't you might be sued for copyright infringement.**

**Thiendrah- But it should be common sense!**

**Kurogane- Stop whining and just do it already! You're more annoying then the pork bun.**

**Thiendrah- Fine, you big bully. Ahem! I don't own CLAMP. Therefore I own neither RG Veda nor Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. There, ya happy now?**

**Fai- I'm good.**

**Sakura- This is the only time the Authoress will put up the disclaimer.**

**Mokona- Now on with the story!**

**P.S. Flames will burn in Hell. Constructive Criticism only please.**

* * *

At the dawn of creation, the place between the sky and the earth was under the gods' rule. Though humans had no power, they lived in unchanging peace under the king of the gods, Tentei. The land was limitless and richly painted with every color, and the sky was high and clear. Even the Ashuras, the strongest guardian warriors of Tentei, enjoyed a tranquil break from the bloodshed. That is, until the dark cloud of war descended upon the land… One of Tentai's military commanders, Taishakuten single-handedly raised a rebel army and stormed the Royal Palace to raise the severed head of the god king before all. It was the beginning of a turbulent age. This is where our story begins.

Well, actually, 300 years later, in a glen in the wilderness. That's where four humans and bunny thing fell out of the sky. To anyone watching, it would appear they had literally come out of nowhere. The man on the bottom was tall and muscular, dressed in black and red, and he was clearly unhappy with the situation. On top of him was a tall skinny man with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a fluffy white coat, and a large grin on his face. On top of him was a boy with brown hair and amber eyes, he wore a black sleeveless turtleneck, khaki pants, and a cloak and goggles hung round his neck. The girl on top of him wore a pale pink off-the-shoulder shirt, pants and overskirt, her short hair was auburn and her eyes were emerald green. The small bunny-thing bounced off the girl's lap to the ground and faced the pile.

"Welcome to a brand-new world!" It squeaked in a high voice.

The man in black suddenly blew up, throwing off the others. He grabbed the white thing and stated squishing it. "You little fur-ball! All the practice you get and that's the best landing you can do!?"

"Fai help! Kuro-poo's squishing Mokona!" Mokona squealed giggling.

"Now, now, Kurggy." The blonde man, Fai, said. "Do you really have to so mean to Mokona? Syaoran and Sakura aren't troubled by the landing." He gestured to the kids. Syaoran was helping Princess Sakura stand.

Kurogane stared at him. "You wanna use the kid and the princess as examples? You're running out of arguments mage!"

"Are you alright Princess?" Syaoran asked the girl, ignoring the bickering in the background.

"I'm okay." She answered smiling. She looked around. "I wonder what world we're in now."

"Beats me." He turned to Mokona, who was being ground between Kurogane's fists. "Mokona, do you sense a feather here?"

The three turned and looked at him. Mokona wriggled out of Kurogane's grip and bounced up to Syaoran's shoulder.

"Mokona senses a lot of powers. Really strong powers." Its ears drooped. "Mokona can't tell if any of them are the feather."

"'Powers'? Like the secret arts in Chu'nyan's world?" He asked.

"No." Mokona shook its head. "Back then, there was only one other power that several people could use. Here, there are many powers and who knows how many people can use them!"

It's alright Mokona." Sakura said, gently picking up the being. "We'll just have to look, that's all."

Kurogane suddenly tensed. He gripped Sohi at his side and looked to the trees. "We're being watched."

No sooner said then, "Twin moon leaves, fly!" A pair of sharp whizzing things shot out of the forest heading straight for them. Kurogane drew his sword and fended off one; while Syaoran pulled Sakura and Mokona down to avoid the other. They flew over the groups heads in to the hands of a dark woman with black hair dressed in black who was standing on a tree branch.

"Soma?!" Kurogane stared at the woman, and then scowled. "Third time. Third blasted time I meet the woman! I'm getting tired of her not knowing me!"

Before he could say anything else, another woman, two men and a child burst out of the trees. The woman was a complete opposite to the one who looked like Soma. Her skin, clothes, even hair were white. On her shoulder was a large, angry looking white bird. The man beside her was taller, with long black hair, dressed in brown robes and holding an ornate sword. The other man, or boy depending on perspective, was Syaoran's height with brown hair and green eyes, in a knee-length brown robe, belted in white. In his hands was a sword more or less as big as he was; and he looked strongly like Ryuu-o. The child wore what looked like a white dress with a black belt; his hair was black and held up with a gold ornament. The most startling feature wasn't the pointy ears, but the golden eyes that looked out at the group.

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Kurogane growled as the groups opposed each other.

"Seems to me, we're under attack. And we just to here." Fai answered with a grin.

"I can see that mage! No need to point out the obvious!"

The white woman put her hands together and slowly pulled them apart to reveal a ball of blue energy. "Karura, Divine wing!" The bird flew up and absorbed the energy. It flew at them looking more like white fire than a bird. Syaoran dew Hein and quickly raised it up to block. The bird smashed into the blade, forcing Syaoran back. Realizing he couldn't hold it or force it back, he shifted and deflected the bird towards the large rock on the far side of the glen. The rock smashed where the bird hit, going all the way through.

"Well, that's new." Fai said calmly, surveying the damage. "Looks like we might be in trouble."

"If you'd used your magic, it might actually help magician." Kurogane mocked. "But you're still not gonna, are you." Fai just grinned.

On the other side, the Ryuu-o look-alike frowned. "Lord Yasha, these guys don't look like normal soldiers. What general are they under?"

Yasha, the tall man with black hair didn't answer, but stared at the strangers suspiciously. Lady Karura, the white woman, shifted back to them, not that she'd failed. "Whoever they are, they're not Taishakuten's normal lackeys. We need to be careful Lord Ryuu."

"Like Hell!" ignoring Karura's words, Ryuu charged out. "Sea dragon wave crush!" A dragon of water shot out of the sword and headed straight for them. Fai grabbed Sakura and Mokona and jumped out of the way. Kurogane flipped up over one of the larger remains of the rock, but Syaoran jumped up and over the dragon, ringing his sword down on Ryuu's. Ryuu's sword was larger then Hein by far but its blunt edge couldn't do much against Hein's. They were caught in a stalemate, pushing against each other hard.

Soma, who'd finally reappeared, did so near Fai, throwing her moon leaves at him. With her being out of reach, all he could do was dodge. "Princess, stay here with Mokona." He jumped back again out of the way of the sharp flying things.

Kurogane, finally having enough looked at Yasha and scowled. Yasha met his gaze levelly and they attacked at the same time. "Hama-Ryu-o-jin!" "Yama, Heavenly wolf blade!" The attacks hit each other and negated. Out of the smoke Kurogane and Yasha charge and clashed.

Ryuu felt something behind him and didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Ashura, get back! You know you're useless without the Shura Sword!"

"I can handle myself just fine, thank you!"

The child ran past Syaoran and he didn't dare turn around. Ryuu suddenly pulled back, trying to make him stumble, then swept at Syaoran's legs. He jumped and kicked the flat of the blade, forcing Ryuu's are wide as he back flipped to gain some distance between them. Their blade met again. Syaoran heard Sakura's cry as he clashed. He risked a look over his shoulder to see her trying to escape the golden flames the child was creating with his hands.

"Princess!" With strength born of fear, he shoved Ryuu back and dashed off, the larger sword coming down just behind his feet. Syaoran reached Sakura and pulled her down just as the flames come again, searing Syaoran's back as he and Sakura hit the ground; he grimaced in pain.

"Syaoran!" He stood slowly, protectively in front of her and she saw where the fire had burned his shoulders and his clothes and back.

"Princess, find somewhere safe to hide." She looked at him for a few seconds before running.

The child stared at Syaoran but Ryuu just attacked. "Neptune formation strike!"

I've had enough." Syaoran's sword finally ignited into flame and gut through the water dragons creating steam. Ryuu's eyes widened.

Sakura tried to run behind the rubble to hide but Karura appeared, ready to fight. Fai was still dodging Soma's attacks while Kurogane and Yasha were pretty equal in strength with their swords. Syaoran was dealing with 2-on-1 against Ryuu's water and Ashura's flame. Sakura looked up at the woman and pleaded.

"Please, stop them! I don't known who you think we are but we're not! We've only just arrived in this country, why would you attack us?!"

Karura narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean you just arrived here? Tenkai is isolated as heaven. Did you come from the human world?"

"No! We came for a different world, many different worlds. We're travelers and we're not here to fight!"

Karura stared at her a moment. Sakura heard a loud crash and looked to see Syaoran had been blown back against a rock. Before she could say anything though, Karura grabbed her arm and pulled her into the center of the melee. "STOP!!"

It was more or less effective. Everyone turned and stared at the two. Except Ryuu that is. His last attack was still forming and then broke apart, drenching him, Ashura, and Syaoran completely.

"Ryuu! What'd you do that fore?" Ashura yelled at him

"Everyone listen." Karura interrupted. "These people are not part of Taishakuten's army."

"Wait a sec." Ryuu said shouldering his sword. "How do you know that?"

"Garuda." Karura said simply, gesturing to the bird. "He confirmed what this girl said. They quite literally appeared from nowhere."

"Alright." Soma said slowly. She turned to Fai. "But who are you and how did you get her?"

Mokona jumped out of Sakura's arms and up to Fai's shoulder. "Where Mokona's from, it's common courtesy to give your own name first before asking another."

Soma blinked at Mokona. "Very well, I am Soma, for the Soma tribe."

"Lady Karura of the Karura tribe."

"Lord Ryuu, King of the Dragon tribe.

"Lord Yasha."

"Ashura."

They introduced themselves, then looked expectantly at the newcomers.

"I am Fai D. Fluorite, humble magician at your service. Please call me Fai."

"I'm Princess Sakura of Clow."

"My name is Syaoran."

"Kurogane."

"And I'm Mokona Madoki! But you can call me Mokona."

"What is it?" Ashura asked coming to look closely at Mokona.

"Mokona is Mokona!" It hopped into Ashura's hands and extended a paw to him. "Shake!"

While the others were gathered around Mokona, Kurogane approached Syaoran who was sitting/leaning against the rock he'd hit.

"Hey, kid, can you stand?"

Syaoran looked up and nodded. "I'm fine."

Kurogane scoffed. "You're definition of 'fine' needs word, kid." He kneeled down next to him. Syaoran's left leg seemed to in the worst shape, most at the ankle. "You twisted your ankle. Add that to you bruises and burns on your back and it adds up to you not being 'fine'"

"I'm sorry." Syaoran mumbled, looking away.

The older man sighed. "Stay put. There're some questions that need answering." Syaoran nodded as Kurogane stood up and walked off to be replaced with Sakura running to him.

"Syaoran are you alright?"

"I'm fine Princess. Don't worry about me."

"'Fraid you're not quite as alright as you say." A voice caused them to look up at Ryuu and Soma. Ryuu knelt down in front of him. "Ashura and I did quite a number on you. You said you're name is Syaoran, right? I'm sorry. Being a rebel against the god king, it's kill first ask questions later." Ryuu suddenly grinned at him. You guys coming from another world actually explains a lot. Your clothes for one. Your flaming sword for another. The only people who can use fire are the Ashura tribe and Mahyah flame. But even they couldn't use fire on a sword. You're strong though, to hold your own against the two of us."

Syaoran stared at him, blinked, then chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!"

"I know, Syaoran said as the laugher subsided. "It's just, you're so much like the other 'you' that I've met."

Ryuu blinked and Syaoran decided to elaborate while Soma set about checking his injuries with Sakura's help. "When we traveled to certain worlds, we met people who we knew in a different world. Living in different tie and environments, they're different from when we knew them before. We met you and Soma in a country called Oto. You wee partnered as Oni hunters."

"Really?" Ryuu's eyes were wide with curiosity. "What are Oni? What I any good? Did we fight? What is this country of Oto?"

Syaoran did his best to explain with help from Sakura, and answered Ryuu's and Soma's question. He also explained meeting him again in Piffle and meeting Yasha and Ashura on the moon castle. Meanwhile, Kurogane and Fai were doing the same for Karura, Yasha and Ashura.

"Hey, Syaoran, why are you guys traveling from world to world?" Ryuu asked.

"Princess Sakura's memories were scattered across time and space in the form of feathers. The feathers have a power of their own and have caused changes to various worlds. We're traveling to get them back. We had to the pay the Dimensional Witch's price to accept Mokona, since it's what transports us across dimensions."

"Ah, so that's why I sense her magic." A voice in the shadows of the woods caused everyone to look. It was a tall man with purple hair and eyes in loose white robes.

"Kujaku!" Ashura ran to the man and hugged him. Kujaku picked him up and stepped behind Ryuu, in front of Syaoran.

"You know the Dimensional Witch?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Not personally, but I've heard of her. And I've seen her magic before."

"Yay! Yuuko's famous!!" Mokona hopped up and down on Ashura's shoulder.

"And this must be a Mokona. Never seen one before."

Kurogane grabbed the bouncing being out of the air. "Stop dancing you little cream puff."

"Take that back! Mokona's not a pastry!"

"Why are you here Kujaku?" Yasha demanded, taking Ashura into his arms.

"Do I need a reason to wanna see this cute little piggy?" Kujaku teased Ashura, who protested vehemently. "But the real reason is: Koumouten's men are headed this way. Lead by the god of fire, Aguni. Unless you wanna fight, I suggest you-"

"So this is where you lowly rebels hid!" A tall, dark woman with red hair and armor stood on an overhang. Behind her was an army of men.

"-leave. Too late." Kujaku' smile never wavered but Syaoran and Ryuu climbed to their feet and Syaoran stood in front of Sakura.

"Seems that more rebels have joined. Your beautiful heads will adorn my master's wall! Your deaths will be swift and glorious!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Ryuu exclaimed. "The gods of the west are seriously lacking in quality villains. First Varuna, then Vauha, now this crazy lady."

"Are they all this … eccentric?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, they may look powerful and intelligent, but one they open their mouths… well you have no idea pal. Hope you can still fight."

Aguni raised her fist and brought it down right at them. "Attack!"

And thus it began. The troops had them surrounded and swung swords axes, maces. Others stood with shields to protect them and their comrades against Kurogane's and Yasha's swords.

"Remember Kuro-puu," Fai teased while fending off attackers with a long staff he'd acquired. "You can't kill them 'cause of that curse."

"Who said I have to kill'em?" Kurogane retorted. "All I have to do is knock'em into next week!" True to his word the precise swing of his sword sent 20-30 men flying back towards the trees; most stayed on the ground, those who could got up and ran. "See, no problem." He turned around and bashed the hilt of Sohi on the back of the head of one of the men attacking Fai.

On the other side of the battle, Syaoran stood in front of Sakura and kept fending off freaks with Hein until 5 ganged up on him He shoved one back with his sword and flipped over two more and kicked them in the back of their heads. He brought his sword up to meet theirs and he suddenly realized that they meant to separate him from Sakura, and it worked. Soldiers were surrounding her as she tried to back away from them. He tried to push through the soldiers and reach her.

Before he could get there, Ryuu cam running out of nowhere and blew them away with one swing of his sword. "You alright, Princess?" Sakura nodded. "Good, stay behind me."

Good new: Sakura's safe. Bad news: Syaoran's not. Syaoran got distracted and was now absolutely vulnerable to attack which tow goons were doing now. One slashed at his middle. Syaoran brought Hein up just in time for a one- handed block. The second, taking his que from the first, cut down on Syaoran, a deep line from his left shoulder diagonally to his right hip, scraping collar bone, ribs and hip bone. Syaoran's eyes widened as his blood splattered out. He fell backwards and the last thing he saw the leering faces of the soldiers above him.

"Syaoran!"

* * *

End Chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	2. Injuries and Meetings

"" = talking, '' = thinking. Please review. Thank you.

* * *

For Syaoran, the rest of the battle passed in a blur. He was vaguely aware that Ryuu had protected him while Sakura tried to keep him awake. But most of his attention was on the fact that his limbs felt like lead, he could barely breathe, and the sticky wet stuff he was lying in was his own blood.

While he was in a daze, the others continued fighting, Syaoran's friends trying to get to him. Kurogane suddenly looked up to see what appeared to be a flying castle. "What the hell? How can there be a flying castle?!"

The soldiers seemed to have the same thoughts and panicked, retreating frantically and without order, dragging Aguni's dying body with them away from her lost fight with Yasha.

"Grandajra, the flying castle of Lady Kendappa." Soma explained. "She's like Lord Yasha's sister even though they have no true relation. She is also my master." The last was said with a hint of pride.

"But why here? Is she on your side?" Kurogane asked turning to Soma.

"Yes. No doubt she's come to help us. But she's risking a lot doing so. Come, we must get inside before the army comes back."

"How are we gonna do that" Mokona asked from Sakura's shoulder. "Especially with Syaoran this hurt!" Its ears were drooping, but when a thought occurred to it, its ears perked up. "Are we gonna get beamed up like the aliens on Yuuko's picture box?"

"Aliens?" Ryuu's face just exuded an almost comic look of confusion from his place standing next to Sakura. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"No." Soma answered Mokona, ignoring Ryuu's question. "Grandajra will land and we can go aboard. It's controlled by Lady Kendappa's will."

Sure enough, the castle slowly descended near where they were, crushing trees like twigs. Kurogane carefully picked up Syaoran, with a softened glance at Sakura, and followed Soma, Yasha, Karura and Fai into the castle. Sakura clutched Mokona to her and fought back tears, the image of Syaoran's bloody body still in her mind. She jumped at the touch of a small hand on her elbow. She looked down to see Ashura.

"Don't worry. He's strong; he'll survive." Ashura's tone was reassuring.

"How do you know? Are you sure?" Sakura asked, almost too quietly to be heard.

"Because he is strong, and he won't die because of me, or anyone else." He smiled at her, took her hand and led her into the castle with Ryuu walking casually behind.

Inside, Soma led the others to Lady Kendappa's throne room and Kurogane's jaw dropped. Sitting on a cushy chair was a pale woman with black hair, shining blue eyes and a gold hair ornament. She wore blue pants and shawl over a white shirt. In her hand was a large curved harp.

"Empress Ameterasu?! What… why...you… oh forget it!" Kurogane was flustered and finally forced himself to shut up. Fai and Karura stared at him while Yasha studiously ignored him and walked up to Kendappa, trying very hard to explain the situation. Soma, meanwhile, motioned Kurogane to follow her to a large bedroom and lay Syaoran on the bed. Without saying a word, she shooed him back out while she tended Syaoran.

Back in the throne room, Kurogane walked in just in time to see Yasha get whacked with Lady Kendappa's harp with an audible 'Thunk!' Kurogane headed towards the back where Fai and Sakura were.

"So, Kurggy, who is it that you mistake lady Kendappa for? You seemed to think you knew her well." Fai asked with a smile.

Kurogane sighed. "Empress Ameterasu. Princess Tomoyo's older sister, imperial ruler of Japan, and the bane of my existence. Thankfully, I'm Tomoyo's servant and not hers. She's just as violent as that Lady Kendappa, but she'll hit people with larger, heavier objects and/or her incredibly large sword." He shuddered involuntarily. "She's the only woman who can actually intimidate me which is why I usually disobey her."

Fai smirked. "She probably did that because you had a crush on her precious little sister. She's just being a protective big sister." He dodged a swipe from Kuro-puu and took off, the ninja right behind him. Mokona cheered Fai on.

Sakura giggle and turned back to the others. They seemed used to something similar and ignored them in favor of talking to Kendappa. Sakura noticed Soma had returned. She slipped past the darker woman and wandered down the hall, looking in a couple of rooms till she found Syaoran. She felt sudden apprehension to enter the dark, quiet room.

Syaoran lay on the bed, the covers over his lower half He shirt had been removed, revealing his slender frame and muscles. Bandages spanned from his shoulder to beneath the covers, leaving very little doubt of how far the injuries extended. Sakura hesitantly entered and sat next to him on the large bed.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." She whispered. "You keep getting hurt because of me." A tear fell down her cheek onto his.

* * *

In Syaoran's forced dream, the tear seemed to have a ripple effect, and he heard a small faint chime and looked around. He was floating in a dark void, no light, no sound apart from the chime. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. Syaoran turned and saw himself in what looked like a mirror. But it wasn't the exact same. The mirror image had an eye patch over his left eye and wore a black robe that bore a red emblem on his chest. Syaoran felt his left hand rise to meet the others right, meeting as if against a glass pane. 'What's going on? I've seen him before, but he was just a kid then, now he's the same as me.'

* * *

Back in the real world, Syaoran's face scrunched in pain. Sakura frowned in worry and carefully laid a hand against his cheek. She remembered something her father told her years ago, and gently lifted his head and cradled it against her chest, right against her heart.

"What are you doing?" Sakura heard Ryuu's voice from the doorway and didn't turn around.

"My father told me, when I was young, that someone trapped in a nightmare can't escape on their own." Sakura explained as Ryuu crossed to the other side of the bed. "But if they hear and feel another person, they can find their way back to the waking world. And hearing another's heartbeat is the best way." Ryuu blinked at her and cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything.

* * *

Back in the dream, Syaoran tore himself away from the mirror image when he heard a loud booming noise. The noise changed to the sound of crying. His mirror vanished.

"Sakura!" His voice echoed in the expanse.

"Princess, where are you?!" He only answer was the continued sound of crying. 'I have to find her. She's somewhere, I know it.'

Syaoran kept turning, scanning the darkness for any sign of the princess. When he'd turned completely around, he saw a bright light and ran towards it.

--

"**Princess**!" Syaoran came awake and bolted up right, not seeing Sakura above him. Sudden pain flared in his torso and he winced, putting a hand to his chest. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him still.

"Whoa, take it easy. Soma just fixed you, so doing open your wounds." Syaoran's vision was slightly burred but when it cleared he saw who was talking to him.

"Ryuu? What happened?" His eyes widened and he gripped Ryuu's arm. "Where's Sakura? Is she safe, what happened to her?"

"Calm down, man." Ryuu was slightly overwhelmed. "She's fine. Look behind you." He lowered Syaoran back into Sakura's lap, looking relieved, until he saw the blood seeping through the bandages. "And I'm right as usual. I'll go find Soma." He left the room, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

Sakura broke the silence. "Are you feeling better, Syaoran?"

"I'm okay. But I had a weird dream. I heard a loud noise, like a drum being hit. Then it sounded like a little child crying. For some reason, I thought the child was you and I was worried, Princess."

Sakura smiled sadly down at him. "You're always getting hurt because of me." She took his scarred and injured hand in hers and brought it up to look closely. "I'm so sorry." She tenderly kissed the delicate skin of his inner wrist. She immediately blushed, put his hand down, and looked away.

They were saved from an embarrassing awkward silence by Ryuu returning with Soma. Ryuu took one look at Sakura's pink face and the dusty rose of Syaoran's cheeks and turned around, grinning, and walked out whistling, leaving Soma to her work. He barely took three steps in to Lady Kendappa's throne room before chaos erupted around him. Kendappa was lecturing Yasha, occasionally whacking with her harp for good measure. Karura was trying to calm her down, Ashura was asking awkward questions. Kurogane was chasing Fain and Mokona, shouting something about 'ridiculous nicknames.' Mokona hoped out of the chase and onto Ryuu's head, trying to get to safety.

"Uh, what's going on that I think I just got involved in?" Ryuu asked, looking up at the puff-ball.

"Kuro-puu's being mean to Mokona and Fai." Ryuu picked the little creature off his head and walked over towards Karura, never taking his eyes off Kurogane and Fai.

"Uh, what's happening?"

"They're just having a childish argument like you and Ashura do." Karura told him.

Ryuu glared at her. "Hmph! Whatever. Have we got a plan for what we're gonna do now?"

"You're all going to rest here for a day or two." Kendappa said, getting the attention of Kurogane and Fai. "When that young man is strong enough to walk, you will all depart before Taishakuten's forces find you. In the meantime, I wish to be informed of the purpose of your journey." The last was directed at Fai and Kurogane. Kurogane scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, Fai just kept grinning broadly.

"Defiantly like Ameterasu." Kuro muttered before Fai elbowed him in the ribs.

"We'd be happy to explain it to you. Lady Kendappa." Fai stepped forward and bowed from the waist with is hands together. And from there he and Mokona explained their purpose with Kurogane occasionally adding what he though important. When they'd concluded, it was already sunset and Lady Kendappa sent them all off the rooms her servants had prepared.

* * *

End chapter 2. Painfully short but I will update in a few days so never fear.


	3. Interlude with the Witch

Late that night, the travelers were awoken by Soma, Ryuu, and some of the servants.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked Ryuu groggily.

"Not entirely sure myself. Lady Kendappa asked us to wake you guys and bring you to the Star Room." Ryuu answered as he helped Syaoran stand. "I think Lady Kisshuten wants to talk to you. She's the daughter of the former god king and sees the future in her star mirror."

Ryuu helped him through the castle, eventually meeting the others. Soma was leading Kurogane and Fai, Ashura was holding Sakura's hand. Once in the large open room fully of windows, they saw Karura, Yasha, and Lady Kendappa standing on either side of a large circular mirror. Syaoran's eyes widened.

Inside the mirror was a majestic lady dressed in a volumous white gown, with pale skin, black hair piled high on her head and still long enough to trail on the ground around her. Her violet eyes stared at them with sadness of one who'd seen horrors no one should witness.

"Welcome, travelers from other worlds. I am Lady Kisshuten." The Lady's voice was soft but very clear and full of sincerity. "I have seen your coming from many years ago, but not the exact nature of your journey. I wished to meet all of you that the witch sent."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. "You know that conniving, evil, sneaky, greedy witch?!" Kurogane's outburst earned blinks and stares from everyone but Syaoran, Fai, Sakura, and Mokona.

Syaoran spoke first. "My name is Syaoran; this is Princess Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona." He gestured to each of his companions in turn. "As for our journey, we merely want to return the Princess's memories to her."

"Are sure one of these memories is in Tenkai?"

"No, not entirely sure-" Syaoran was cut off by Mokona's "Mekyo!"

The white fluff-ball turned around and a pink beam hit the wall opposite the mirror. In the beam was a thin, pale woman with long black hair and red eyes, wearing a black kimono with read and blue butterflies.

"Yuuko! You haven't talked to us in a long while!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Mokona. You certainly seem to get around." Yuuko stated dryly, addressing the rest of the group. It's been a while, hasn't it, Kisshuten?" She inclined her head in a slight bow to the other woman. "I never would've thought this group would reach your land so soon."

"It's very good to see you, my old friend. Indeed, it is good to see any friends in this era, when that time is approaching."

Yuuko remained quiet, and then looked back down at the travelers. Her eyes fell on Kurogane and smirked. "Well, I heard that 'evil, conniving, greedy witch' comment, Kurogane."

Kurogane crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Keh! Damned wench. Just what are you doing contacting us anyway?"

"Just checking in on you, seeing how your journey is going."

Sakura stepped forward, Ashura still holding on to her hand. "Miss Yuuko, I want to ask you if you known where my feather is in this world. Mokona can't sense it because there are so many magics in this world."

"I can tell you, but it comes with a price. One equal to you question, for that is a wish." Her tone became serious.

"But I don't know what I can give you."

Syaoran stepped forward, no longer leaning on Ryuu. "Will these do?" He held out his goggles.

"Those were your Father's. He gave them to you before he died; they mean something valuable to you. Yes, those will do. Mokona?"

Mokona turned around and opened its mouth wide. The goggles became a small ball of light and were sucked into Mokona's mouth; not two seconds later, they were in Yuuko's hand.

"I have received the price. Your feather lies in Zenmi Castle, home of the god-king Taishakuten. I cannot tell you if he is the one who holds your feather, but it is there and has been there little more than 300 years."

"Thank you, Miss Yuuko." Sakura bowed deeply to her.

"Well, if you no longer require my services, I shall be going. I wish you luck."

"Bye bye Yuko!" Mokona waved a paw as the projection started going fuzzy.

Just before it was gone completely, she turned back to them with a sly look.

"Before I forget: Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, I have yet to receive your White Day presents. Send them soon or I'll double the price." And she was gone.

"What?!" Kurogane and Syaoran exclaimed at the same time, with varying looks of anger and disbelief.

"Well, that's the dimensional witch for you." Fai said complacently. Mokona nodded, bouncing up to his shoulder.

Kurogane grumble under his breath while Karura turned to Lady Kendappa. "What's White Day?"

Lady Kendappa shrugged. "Apparently a day women receive gifts."

They gave each other conspiratorial looks and glanced at Yasha, who wasn't paying attention, until Fai came up to him.

"Lord Yasha, I don't mean to pry but what happened 300 years ago? You see, the feather have great power and we've seen them change entire worlds."

Yasha was silent but Lady Kisshuten spoke to him as well.

"Lord Yasha, I think you should tell these travelers of Kyou's prediction. They may play a part in it."

Ashura let go of Sakura and headed over to Yasha, who knelt down so he could sit in his lap. Yasha looked up at the travelers and his companions.

"Kyou said this to me:

'Six stars will fall to this plane

The dark stars that will defy the heavens

And you shall undertake a journey

One that begins when you fin the child of a vanished race

I cannot discern the child's alignment…

I only know that it is he alone who can turn the wheel of Tenkai's destiny

For it by heavenly mandate that through this child the six stars shall begin to gather

And then someone shall appear from the shadows

Even my powers cannot clearly make out his figure

But he knows the future and can manipulate but evil and heavenly stars.

A roaring flame shall raze the wicked

Six stars will overpower all others…

And inevitably…

They will be the schism that splits the heavens.'"

No one spoke for several moments. Mokona bounced forward to them.

"There's no mention of the feather or Mokona's friends in that story." It said, ears cocked.

Yasha looked down at the creature. "No, there's not. But it's possible what you seek is in Taishakuten's possession." He looked over at Sakura. "You've said your feathers have powers of their own. It's possible, that if he has one, that's what gave him the power to kill the former god-king."

Sakura said nothing but lowered her eyes to the floor. It didn't seem to matter if the memory within the feather was good or not, her feathers just caused pain and anguish everywhere one landed. She sank to her knees, trying to hold in her tears, and the feeling of guilt that threatened to swallow her.

Fai leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, there's no reason to think it's your fault. You can't control the feathers. Besides, we don't know if this Taishakuten is using the feather. It could be hidden in the castle and no one knows where it is." Sakura nodded, somewhat comforted by his worlds, but still said nothing.

"Yasha," Ashura suddenly spoke to the man. "Let them come with us. We're going to Zenmi Castle as well. Won't it be easier if we all went?"

Yasha stared dumbly at the child. Before he could answer, Ashura was already out of his lap and kneeling beside Sakura. "What'd you think? I want you to come with us. We can take out Taishakuten together and get your feather back!"

Sakura blinked, and then smiled. "Yes, I would like that. What do you think?" She asked her companions. Fai grinned and nodded. Kurogane grinned wolfishly, anticipating battle. Syaoran nodded and addressed Yasha and his companions. "If you'll have us, we'd join you and your quest." He bowed, straightened, and waited for them to answer.

Ryuu was the first to speak. "It'll be fun! Those generals won't stand a chance against all us skilled warriors!"

"I think it might be for the best." Karura agreed. "They help us and we help them. What d you think Soma?"

"I would like to along aw well. But I will abide by the decision made." She looked at Yasha.

The tall man looked at each traveler, he eyes lingering on Sakura. His gaze softened. "Yes." He said simply.

Ashura tackled/hugged Sakura. Lady Kendappa stepped forward to Syaoran.

"I can't do much to help you, but I can make you and your companions less obvious. I will have new clothes sent o your rooms in the morning." She smiled and Syaoran bowed to her.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure you take on great risk helping us." Syaoran answered respectfully.

Lady Kendappa stared at him for a moment, then started to giggle, raising a hand to try and hide it, but the giggle escalated into full blown laughter. Syaoran just blinked at her. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry." She said trying to calm down. "I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just, you remind me so much of Tenou, all manners and soft words, for a moment I thought I walk talking to him!" She dissolved into laughter again.

Fai, now confused, looked to Karura and Soma. "Who's Tenou?"

"Taishakuten's son, the prince." Karura said offhandedly. "He's nothing like that monster. He's kind, considerate and wants to fix things. I've only met him once, but he's quite sweet on Lady Kendappa." She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as eh looked at her friend.

Lady Kendappa finally calmed her giggles and addressed the entire group. "I will give you supplies and you will leave in the morning."

-

On the way back to their rooms, Kurogane hung back towards the rear of the group with Soma.

"I don't' suppose Princess Tomoyo is here as well?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"I have never met anyone by that name. I head you explaining who you though Lady Kendappa was. She has no siblings. I'm sorry if you thought you'd find your princess here."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like it's your fault or has anything to do with you."

"You seemed eager to find your princess. You're clearly very loyal to her."

Kurogane 'humph'ed and stayed quiet, letting Soma take him and Fai to the room they shared. Sakura shared a room with Lady Karura and Mokona, and Syaoran roomed with Ryuu. Ashura, of course, stayed with Yasha and Soma supposedly had her own room somewhere in the castle.

-

The black Mokona looked up at Yuuko sadly. She bent down to pick up the small creature and quietly pet it.

"Mokona and the others won't leave that world happy, will they?" Mokona said quietly.

"No, they won't." Yuuko answered, walking to the other side to of the storeroom to a red backed silver mirror with dragons etched along the border. "Those children don't understand at the moment but very soon that moment will arrive. Even Kisshuten can see it in her star mirror. After the tragedy that will hit Tenkai, they will suffer even more."

Mokona's ears drooped. "Syaoran and the other especially."

"That's right. Inevitably, our Watanuki will be hurt too. But not in the same way." She placed the hand not holding Mokona on the top of the mirror. It projected the image of a tall, lanky boy with black hair and miss-matched blue and gold eyes, dressing a black and white uniform. With him was a taller boy with two gold eyes and black hair, and a girl with dark brown pigtails and turquoise eyes. "Kimihiro Watanuki, Shizuka Domeki, and Kunogi Himawari. Those three's destinies are inseparably intertwined. Their part is soon coming to realization."

In the mirror, Watanuki was yelling at Domeki who ignored him a kept munching on a rice ball while Himawari was laughing at them, prompting Watanuki to turn to her with sparkly eyes as he offered her the bento box for he to select a delicacy. Yuuko couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"True, all these children will face hardship like nothing they've ever known. But, the bonds between them, and the bonds that will be formed, will tie them to life. They will pull through this tragedy."

Mokona hopped up to her shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. "Mokona doesn't want Mokona to be hurt. Mokona wants Mokona to be happy." Yuuko gently stroked the fur of the small being. "Mokona want to go where Mokona is." It had small tears leaking out of its eyes.

"I know. But you can't. You have your own purpose here." Yuuko said gently. "Don't worry Mokona. You two shall meet again."


	4. Flight Through the Forest

Thank you to jiaqianyinj for being the only one who reviewed. I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

In the morning, true to Lady Kendappa's word, new clothes were there in their rooms. Sakura's was similar to Karura's but with longer sleeves and skirt and was belted in a wide pale pink band. Her pointed shoes couldn't be worn on the harsh terrain so though reed sandals were there as well. Fai's was a long white robe that tied at the top and flowed down to his knees and elbows, belted in a thin blue band and he choose to go bare foot. Kurogane was dressed in black, it was sleeveless, reached his ankles, opened at the top and showed his chest down to the brown belt; he too choose to be bare foot. Syaoran's was similar to Ryuu's but it didn't open at the top, was sleeveless and reached past his knees, belted in black and he was bare foot as well.

"You sure you're up to this?" Ryuu asked after they'd dressed. "It's gonna be a long walk and you wounds haven't healed. I mean, for crying out loud, your bones were cut!"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Syaoran answered, smiling benignly.

Ryuu gave him a disbelieving look but let the matter drop. "Not likely but if you say so… Come on, let's find the others and get outta here."

Syaoran nodded and followed him through the large hallways of the castle and eventually they found everyone in the throne room.

"You know you risk too much helping us." Yasha was saying to Lady Kendappa. "We won't endanger you any further. Thank you for your help." He bowed to her, picked up Ashura and put him on his shoulders, and turned to face the group.

"We're going." He led the way out of the castle. "Zenmi Castle lies a few days East of here. We'll make camp at sundown."

-

The group of nine (ten counting Mokona) made their way through the dense forest. Syaoran stayed close to Sakura in about the middle of the group, trying not to fall behind. Kurogane was not too far ahead, right behind Yasha who had Ashura on his shoulder. Fai was with Lady Karura, behind Ryuu who walked behind Syaoran, just in case something happened. Soma was nowhere in sight, presumably up in the trees scouting ahead. There wasn't much in the way of conversation, each too involved with his or her own thoughts on this situation. At least that's how it was until a loud grumbling sound was heard.

"I'm hungry." Ashura announced, proving what the noise had been.

"What?!" Ryuu stormed up to the front of the halted group. "How can you possibly be hungry? You ate three servings of breakfast in Lady Kendappa's castle!"

"Mokona's hungry too!" Said butterball bounced up to Ryuu's shoulder and poked him the cheek with its paw. "Will you make us something to eat, Ryuuy?"

Ryuu clenched his fist as veins stood out on his head. Thankfully, Kurogane saved him from the plushy.

"Don't even go there, pork bun!" Kurogane grabbed it with one large hand. "You do nothing but eat so don't pretend you're starving."

"Aw, is Kuro-puu hungry to?" Mokona asked maliciously.

"That's it!" He started stretching and squishing the poor being while Ashura kept pestering Ryuu about food with Yasha in between. Syaoran tried to hold in his laughter as Sakura hid behind him to giggle.

"I take it this happens often?" Fai asked Karura.

"Probably as often as yours does." She replied in a dull voice. "It's a wonder nothing's come at us, with all that noise." I could hear their arguing from a mile and a half away." Said Soma.

Fai nodded, then did a double take. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I heard the yelling and thought I should head back." She answered with a smile.

"Somehow, I get the feeling it's going to take a while to get to the castle." Fai stated grinning good-naturedly at the scene.

An arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in a tree just above Ashura's head. Yasha immediately pulled child down off his shoulders.

"Everybody down!" Ryuu shouted as he ducked to avoid getting he neck pierced.

Fai simply leaned back to let an arrow pass him a hit the tree behind him; Kurogane whacked three that came his way with his sword. Karura grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind a large tree as she shot a ball of white at the incoming arrows, knocking them all away.

Syaoran picked up Ashura and ran behind a moss-cover boulder, using Hein to burn away the arrows.

"How did they find us?" Ashura asked, pressed flat against the rock.

"I don't know." Syaoran said, pushing Ashura's head back down. "But we need to get outta here." He jumped over the rock and sliced two arrows with Hein. He placed his hand firmly of the rock and levered himself up to kick a third out of the way, wincing as it stretched his healing wound.

Kurogane had forgone just slashing at arrows and was now darting from tree to tree, trying to get to the archers. His Dragon King Blade made quick work of the first few rows. Fai made himself a moving target, he was able to get close enough that the small rocks he had picked up could be through with enough accuracy to put out several archers.

"That's it!" Ryuu finally picked himself off the ground. "Sea Dragon Wave!" He swung the large sword and a wall of living water swept through the forest knocking out well over half the remaining attackers, along with several trees.

Yasha and Karura continued blasting away the arrows as Soma jumped in the trees to fire her Twin Moon Leaves. They acted as deadly boomerangs, heading many of the enemies.

"Oh my. It looks like they're retreating." Fai said with a smile, raising a hand to shield his eyes.

Sure enough, the few warriors left took off running.

"There will be more." Yasha said, speaking from experience. "We must be as far from this place as we can get." He picked up Ashura and placed him back on his shoulder and started walking. The others gradually followed.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Syaoran asked as he looked over Sakura for injuries.

"I'm fine, but what about You? Did you reopen your wounds?" Now it was her turn to be worried.

"I'm aright." He assured her with a smile as they walked.

"Really? You're sure? You're not lying to me are you?" She demanded inspecting him closely.

"Really Princess!" He said quickly, holding up his hands in surrender.

Kurogane snorted in derision while Fai just smiled gently from their place at the rear.

"Syaoran tries to hard not to make Sakura worry." Fai said. "But that makes her worry all the more, because she can never tell if he's trying t hide an injury from her. He's such a good kid. Don't you agree Kuro-sama?"

"Che. If the kid doesn't learn when to ask for help, I'll kill him myself."

"Aw, Kuro-daddy wants to help out his son! He's such a good father!"

"I though I told you to cute that out!"

Lady Karura smiled as she listened to the bickering behind her, and glanced towards Lord Yasha who appeared not to hear anything. Ryuu saw the look and rolled his eyes. It didn't take a genius to understand what the woman was thinking. Only question was: _Why_?

* * *

Reviews please. I feel compelled to ask even though I probably won't get any. Hope Spring's Eternal!


	5. The Story

That night, the companions found a clearing that ended in a cliff. They laid out their pallets with the women on one side of the fire and the men on the other. Ashura set down next to Sakura while Mokona bounced on Syaoran's 'bed'. Dinner was a quiet affair, eating some of the rations Lady Kendappa had provided in the knap-sacks. Afterwards, Karura told Ashura stories of the world's they'd been to while Lady Karura did her hair. Syaoran looked across the fire and a thought occurred to him. He turned to Ryuu who had laid down next to him.

"Hey Ryuu, what happened 300 years ago that's making guys hunt down this Taishakuten guy?"

Ryuu was silent for a moment. "no one's exactly sure how or why it happened, but he raised a rebel army and tried to storm the castle. Many tribes stood against him, especially the Ashura tribe, the gods of war. But Shashi, Lord Ashura's wife, betrayed her tribe and slept with Taishakuten, then told him all about the Ashura tribe. Taishakuten destroyed them, then the god-King. Shashi became pregnant with twins wan belong to Taishakuten, the other to Lord Ashura. She gave birth and tried to kill Ashura with her own hands. He was in the Mahyah forest all the time, until Lord Yasha freed him. During the 'Holy War' my mother, the former Lord Ryuu, fought against Taishakuten. I was just a little kid so I was left with my cousins most of the time and learned what happened form them."

"hmm." Syaoran hummed thoughtfully to himself. Then Syaoran realized what Ryuu said. "Wait, you said the war was 300 years ago. How could you have been a kid then? You look my age."

Ryuu blinked for a minute before it processed. "Oh. I'm 316 years old." Syaoran's jaw dropped. "Don't look so surprised. We're gods, Syaoran. Our life spans are infinite. Humans live at most 300 years but we live for 300,000. Lord Yasha, Lady Karura, and Lady Kendappa I know are all about the same age and are about 100 years older than me. They were what humans call teenagers during the war. Soma's older, I know because she was almost an adult during the 'Holy War'"

"Mokona knows people who live along time!" Mokona piped up, bouncing in between them. "Yuuko told Mokona that Clow Reed, the man who helped make Mokona and Mokona, lived a really, really, really long time because of his magic. He was loads of fun even if he was really old. He would play with Mokona all the time and he never even looked old at all!" Its ears drooped. "Mokona really misses him. He died a long time ago."

Ryuu gently patted the small thing on the head. "We all know that feeling. My mother died defending people from demons.. At least she died for her people that she cared about."

Syaoran didn't respond, but instead stared at the flames, remembering his father who died in the ruins he loved exploring.

"Some and Yasha are just like Ashura. Their tribes were wiped out, their names taboo, and they became fugitives from Taishakuten." Ryuu's low voice broke through Syaoran's memories. "The Soma tribe was killed because their blood gives immortality to whomever drinks it, but it can only be done once in their life time. Taishakuten killed them so that no one could become immortal. Soma escaped with Lady Kendappa's help and was hidden by Lady Kisshuten until Yasha started up this journey to bring Taishakuten down Lord Yasha's tribe was killed because they shielded the 'cursed child' Ashura. We all went back to the Northern Lands a while ago to give the dead a proper funeral."

Ryuu paused unsure ho to go on, or if it was his place to do so.

"Lady Karura's younger sister, Karyoubinga, was kidnapped by Taishakuten and held captive for three days. She was forced to sing and she died. She was very weak and couldn't survive outside the sky castle. Her body was fed to a bunch of mangy animals. Lady Karura swore revenge for her beloved little sister. She faked her death so that she could join us and her tribe would be safe."

"What about you Ryuu?" Syaoran asked. "What's our reason for fighting him?"

"I don't have a personal vendetta against him like the others, and I know I risk my tribe's safety but... I'm not gonna just stand around and wait for him to hurt someone else just to have a reason."

Syaoran couldn't answer that. He stared across that fire at Sakura as she was getting ready to sleep, mentally digesting what Ryuu had told him. It didn't seem so strange now that their new traveling companions were out for revenge. What Syaoran didn't understand was what Taishakuten gained from killing so many people.

Sakura, who hadn't heard a word, tanked Lady Karura for doing her hair and laid down on her blanket with Ashura curled up close beside her. Syaoran smiled slightly as he watched her.

"I've been meaning to ask, Syaoran," Ryuu once against broke through his thoughts, through this time it was in a normal volume. "What price did you pay to the Dimensional Witch to get the fluff-ball?" Pointing to said creature who was snuggling against the other boy.

Kurogane broke into the conversation. "That damned witch took my sword. Practically black-mailed me, the lousy wench." Kurogane grumbled as he rolled over and ignored everyone again.

"She took my marking. I can't do my magic with out it." Fai said grinning from his place away from the fire.

"And what about you, Syaoran?" Lady Karura asked, getting in to the conversation. "What price did the Dimensional Witch demand of you?"

Syaoran didn't answer immediately. "My price was my relationship with Sakura"

"And what does that mean?" Soma asked slightly confused.

"It means that no matter how many feathers are returned to the Princess, she wont' remember our childhood together or what we were to one another; she'll never remember me." He paraphrased what Yuuko had said.

"So even though you grew up together, you're basically a stranger to her, just a traveling companion." Lady Karura summarized. Syaoran nodded.

"You really care about her don't you." Ryuu said easily. It wasn't a question.

Syaoran smiled slightly but didn't answer. There was not much talking after that. THey all settled down. They kept watch in turns through the night. When dawn came they headed for Zenmi Castle.


	6. Fight With The General

The next two days passed without incident aside from Fai and Mokona teasing Kurogane and Ashura annoying Ryuu for food. Once again, they trekked through the dense woods. Soma was more often unseen than seen, off keeping a lookout ahead of the party. The evening of the second day. They reached a cliff that over-looked a field of wild-flowers. The entire party was surprised to see the people standing there. One was Lady Kendappa; the other was a tall young man with red hair and grey eyes dressed in pale blue robes with a red cloak over them. They both looked up in surprise.

Neither Syaoran, nor the rest of his group, new who the man was but they weren't the only ones surprised to see Lady Kendappa.

"Lady Kendappa?" Ashura was stunned and was probably going to say more but he suddenly gripped his head as if in pain, down in the valley the strange man did the same thing. Memories were returning. When Ashura finally lowered his hands, he looked directly at Tenou and asked softly, "You're my ... Brother?"

Tenou also looked in shock. "Could it be? Pointed ears, golden eyes... It is you... my ... twin brother..."

Lady Kendappa, seemingly unaware of the tension, saw the one person she didn't want to see in this situation. "Soma..."

It was interrupted by an army in black surrounding them o the cliffs above. Syaoran noticed that RYuu and Lady Karura pulled up the hoods of their cloaks while Yasha used his to shield Ashura from view. A tall man in black robes with gold ornaments on a black charger rode forward.

"I am the general of the West-land, Koumokuten." He addressed them in pompous tones. "Your time is up rebels. I'm sending you to hell."

"Aw shi-!" Ryuu was cut off.

"Long time no see, Lord Yasha. Who'd have guessed the strongest guardian warrior in Tenkai would have accomplished nothing after all his trouble?"

Kurogane surreptitiously glanced at Yasha out of the corner of his eyes, but his attention was switched when Ashura stepped out from behind the cloak and stood defiantly before the pompous general.

A voice rang out behind the group: "Koumokuten! That child there... He's my-"

Koumokuten cut him off. "There you are, Prince Tenou. You are to return to Zenmi Castle at once. After all, we can't have you here, when this place becomes a battlefield."

Two men in gaudy armor stood forward. "I am Deva, one of the five gods of the West, the earth god."

"And I am Rudra, the sky god. We're here to avenge the murders of our comrades Varuna, Vahyu, and Aguni."

"Give me a break already!" Ryuu exclaimed, annoyed beyond words. "How is it all five gods of the West are so dumb!?"

"Ryuu, wait!" Syaoran tried to stop him but he and Lady Karura had dashed off, destroying the two gods with ease. Syaoran noticed that Fai had conveniently cover Sakura's eyes with is long hand, preventing her from seeing the carnage.

Ryuu's and Lady Karura's hoods had fallen off, revealing who they were.

"You are.. The dragon King's son!"

"Oops, ya got me."

"And Lady Karura!!"

"Well, we tried." Neither seemed perturbed they'd been found out.

"You've allied with Lord Yasha!?" He sounded disbelieving. "More betrayers!"

"Now that you know our identities, we're gonna have to send you to Hell!!" Ryuu claimed, pointing at the general.

"Lord Ryuu..." Lady Karura tried to quell his bravado. He ignored her.

"By the way, I'm not just the dragon king's son! I am the dragon king!!"

"Kill the rebels!!" Koumokuten order without preamble.

The entire army charged down the cliff side at the companions. Down in the valley, Lady Kendappa could be seen trying to get Tenou to leave.

"Prince Tenou!! It's dangerous here! We must go to the castle!"

Tenou hesitated. "But... I can't leave him... He may be.. my long last twin brother."

Back to the fighting...

Kurogane, who was having the time of his life hacking and slashing, saw Soma pulled to the side by Lady Kendappa, but was too far away to hear what they were saying. Deciding it was none of his business, he just kept cutting 'em down.

Fai, with Mokona on his shoulder, didn't even bother trying to attack, he simply kept dodging, eventually making the soldiers stab each other, never once losing his customary grin. Karura and her bird, Garuda, were absolutely tearing through Koumokuten's army with ease. She too had a smile on her face, but hers wasn't fabricated.

Sakura, unable to fight in actuality, instead acted as a decoy for Ryuu; she distracted the soldiers while Ryuu and his overly large sword cut them down.

Syaoran and Yasha made a strange pair, fighting almost back to back, bringing down the army with their swords and magic. Syaoran looked up and saw Ashura standing at the edge of the cliff, watching Tenou and Kendappa leave on a winged horse. He couldn't even imagine what was going through the child's mind. Syaoran suddenly saw two soldiers coming at Ashura and was about to warn him but Ryuu beat him to it.

"Ashura!!" He shouted, fending off a pair of freaks of his own. "Pay attention!"

That seemed to snap him out of his trance just in time to jump back away from a sword coming down with enough force to split the rock where he had been. Ashura didn't say a word but instead formed the golden fire in his hands and shot it at the soldiers, reducing them to ash.

Koumokuten watched as his army was slaughtered and finally decided enough was enough. "Stand back!" The ranks of men parted and the general of the West rode forward. He held in his hand what looked like a large sword/spear combined weapon.

"You will face me, Lord Yasha Me and my magic sword that thirsts for blood." He smirked and looked Yasha in the eye. "I should tell you that before I got here, I killed a man who claimed to be the son of the former Lord Yasha. His name was Rasestu I think. " HIs tone was so condescending even Syaoran couldn't help but hate him. Yasha's face gave away nothing. Koumokuten continued. "For being the a great warrior's brother, he was pathetic. He begged for his life, crying like a little girl when I ran him through with my sword."

Fai noticed that the faces of their companions hardened, especially Yasha's. Fai sympathized.

"Oh, I cam across a young woman too." He brandished his sword. "A young, rather beautiful human woman on the mountain just over yonder. In an attempt to keep your whereabout secret, she killed herself." Sakura clasped her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp. "The foolish broad. She was just wasting our time. She didn't know that I read your location from her dead body." Fai quietly but gently covered Sakura's ears, not wanting her to hear anymore fro the man, and Sakura didn't object. "I split her corpse in two and in the waterfall of blood that gushed forth, watched the image of you projected there. A little show, but effective nonetheless, wouldn't you say, Lord Yasha?"

Syaoran and Kurogane watched as magical energy swirled around Yasha, his face a mask of rage and -

"lord Yasha's eyes! They've turned the color of blood!" The army retreated from his wrath.

Yasha charged at Koumokuten with a battle cry. The general smirked. "Now that's what I like to see!" He raised his sword. "Magic Manipulation Attack!" A demon wrapped around his sword and shot at Yasha.

"Yama Heavenly Wolf Blade!"

The attacks collided and exploded the earth except where the two were standing. Syaoran would've fallen if Ryuu hadn't grabbed him around the waist and heaved him up on solid ground. Koumokuten raised a hand as if to shield himself but his face was cut deeply.

"No one slanders my brother!" Yasha shouted. "You will die for your loose mouth, Koumokuten!" He jumped and brought his sword down on the general, the resulting force blowing the latter away and off his horse. He looked up from the ground and could almost see the power surround Yasha.

"They weren't lying when they said you're the strongest guardian warrior in Tenkai..."

From the ledge where the companions stood, all they could see what a giant sphere of power.

"Oh boy..." Ryuu sounded just a little bit scared.

"That's our Lord Yasha. He's a strong as the four gods." Lady Karura murmured. "No... even stronger."

Soma held Ashura. "Amazing."

Back in the Sphere...

"...But I'm one of the four gods! The general of the Westland. I can't be defeated by some measly guardian warrior!" He continued his tirade. The sphere dissipated as Koumokuten raised his sword. "Hell demons, come forth!! Enter my realm and obey my orders! My Hundred Thirsting Hell Spawn!" Out of his sword cam long, multi-eyed demons with razor sharp teeth. They quickly wrapped around Yasha, forming an impenetrable cocoon.

"Yasha! NO!!" Ashura cried in horror.

"If those demons are anything like the demons from my world," Kurogane said. "then he's gonna need some help." He had his sword ready, but was stopped by Fai.

" Don't, Kurggy. It's his fight, not yours."

"There won't be a bone left of you, Lord Yasha!" Koumokuten cackled. He turned and pointed at Ashura. "You're next, child of Ashura!"

Sakura pulled the child to her while the others stood protectively in front of them. Suddenly, a light burst fort the in between the demons, then exploded outward, revealing a battered but very much alive Yasha.

"Impossible... He survived the hundred Hell demons?! Koumokuten was talking to himself.

"Too bad, I'm not about to lose to you. Fort the people of my tribe who died for me... For my brother and his wife Shara... I will tear you down." He wasn't boasting, this wasn't bravado, this was a promise. "I couldn't save the Yasha tribe or Rasestu. But I will not let anything happen to Ashura, ever!!"

"I've had it with you." THe general had momentarily regained his composer. Then lost it again. "You're going to Hell if it's the last thing I do!" He launched a large ball of power. It cracked and splintered the ground as it barreled towards Yasha. Suddenly Ryuu was next to him.

"Lord Yasha, I'll back you up!"

"No Lord Ryuu." Yasha stood in front of him.

"But-" Yasha cut off his protest.

"He killed Rasestu and Shara. Fort that... He's mine!!" He brought his sword down just as the ball reached him, stopping it. Ryuu threw his arms in front of his face. When he lowered them, the ball was dissipating. Ryuu felt the power emanating from Yasha and carefully moved back, not wanting to be in the way.

Yasha stood calmly despite his injuries. "I will not die so easily." Koumokuten was getting scared.

"We should take cover, guys!" Ryuu said, grabbing Ashura. "Keep your head down!"

"Why, what's going to happen?" Fai asked, his grin slipping a little.

"I think we're about to find out, wizard." Kurogane said, dragging Syaoran and Sakura back with him.

"I still have to defeat Taishakuten and protect Ashura. So I cannot die yet!"Yasha raised his sword and brought it down directly in front of Koumokuten. "Pluto's Destruction, Slay Illusion!" Light cracked out of the sword and extended. The resounding energy blew apart rocks and destroyed most of the cliffs. Ryuu held Ashura protectively as the others braced against the power. Ashura looked over Ryuu's arm and saw, through the light, Yasha successfully disarm Koumokuten. THe light from Yasha's sword hit the creep full on and something strange happened.

"My body! It's...disintegrating! It's disintegrating! What is this light?!" Koumokuten screamed even as he fell apart. A few minutes later, the only thing left was the robes he'd been in. Yasha looked down at it in contempt until a breeze blew it and the remains away. He looked up to the sky, looking almost as kif he's saying a prayer to the dead.

Ashura broke out of Ryuu's hold and ran to Yasha, jumping and climbing the rocks and pillars until he was finally able to clamber up to Yasha's side.

"Yasha! Are you alright?" Ashura asked worriedly as he looked over Yasha's wounds.

"I'm fine Ashura. They're just scratches." He bent down and gently lifted Ashura into a hug and carried him as he jumped across the rocks, heading back to the companions on the solid ground.

"Good, now that that's settled," Kurogane said as Yasha and Ashura returned. "Let's get on with storming the castle."

"Kuro-puu's too impatient!" Mokona said from Sakura's arms. "Can't you see everyone needs to rest after that?"

"Don't be mad, Mokona." Fai teased. "Kuro-wanwan's just blood thirsty." And the chase begins.

"How do they possibly have that much energy?" Lady Karura asked no one in particular.

Ashura finally got down off Yasha's shoulder and made his way to Sakura to take her hand. Just as he was about to grab it, he saw Syaoran behind her. More importantly, he saw the blood that soaked through his robe.

"You're bleeding!" Ashura held Sakura's arm and pointed to Syaoran's chest.

Syaoran, who previously had been unaware that he had reopened his would, looked down and felt the wetness. The adrenaline in him was slowly wearing off and rather large amounts of pain were coming to the fore. He winced and put a hand to his chest. It came away smeared with blood. Syaoran stumbled back and probably would've gone off the cliff if Karura hadn't grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, away from the edge, kneeling down with him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura rushed to his side and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"You idiot!" Ryuu yelled as he stood glaring at Syaoran. "If you're hurt, you ought to tell one of us!"

"Calm down, Lord Ryuu." Soma said complacently, kneeling down in front of Syaoran. "He probably didn't even feel it."

"Huh?" Soma sighed and tried to explain about adrenaline while tending to Syaoran. Fai had finally stopped running and looked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Look, Syaoran's surrounded by pretty girls!" Mokona cried from Fai's shoulder.

"Yes, he's got a veritable harem. It's it grand? Our son is growing up, Kuro-daddy, aren't you proud?" Fai poked him in the cheek.

"I'm gonna wring your skinny neck, Mage."

Syaoran, who could hear their conversation blushed a bright cherry red, prompting Sakura to put a hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. Syaoran promptly blushed even more.

Ryuu was practically doubled over in silent laughter. He had heard Fai's comment and couldn't help but think that if Syaoran blushed any harder, he'd either stay red permanently or start frying brain cells.


	7. Fireside Confessions

Really short but since no one is reading this anyway...

* * *

Once the women had patched up Syaoran, (despite protests that he's fine) and Yasha, (who simply closed his eyes and ignored everyone), They all headed down into the valley to get up camp and recuperate. Syaoran's wound wasn't that bad, it simply looked a lot worse because of the blood. Yasha's, although they didn't bleed as much, ad a little tendon damage that Soma somehow managed to bandage. Once they were settled, they started dinner and ate mor or less in silence, with Sakura and Ryuu each keeping an eye on Syaoran. After they had eaten, most fell into a fitful sleep but Fai and Yasha were still awake, keeping an eye on everyone else.

"You must have cared deeply about your brother," Fai broke the silence.

"Rasetsu, even though he was younger, was supposed to become the next Lord Yasha, because he was the legitimate son of our father and his queen. I was the son of his concubine. Because I was born first, he looked up to me, even though he was actually higher than me. I loved my younger brother dearly. His mother passed away when he was young and my mother loved him as a second son. The day my mother died, our father named his heir. I insisted it be Rasetsu. However, later, he told me he was leaving the tribe. He said that the only thing a person needed to become Lord Yasha was the ability to fight well and that I was the better fighter. He said that he knew I'd never take the throne so he left." He sighed, not used to speaking so much, and looked Fai. "Not long ago, we went back to the Yasha village, to give the dead a proper funeral. Rasetsu reappeared, hating me for choosing Ashura's life over those of our tribes'. We fought, Ashura got between us. He apologized to Rasetsu, demanded that he take his life rather than mine, because he believed it was all his fault. He was wrong. It was never Ashura's fault, it was mine. Rasetsu accepted Asura. He told us to leave and he told me to continue protecting what was precious to me. That was the last time I saw him."

Fai could tell it was the abbreviated version, but he accepted it It was hard to loose someone you cared about. He knew he probably shouldn't ask, but he couldn't help but feel it was relevant. "And the woman that general said he killed-?"

"Shara, my brother's wife. She gave us shelter when we fled the Yasha lands. Ashura became very attached to her. Aguni and her army tracked us there and we chased the army away, but nor before Aguni got a signal in the sky, giving away our location. Shara told us to leave quickly. She stayed behind and for that she was killed. I know Ashura was hurt deeply by her death."

Both men looked to see the child, tears running down his face even as he slept curled next to Sakura. His eyes softened as he looked at them. "He is very attached to your princess. I don't know if he could handle it if she died."

Fai glanced around at his group. Kurogane was sleeping leaning against a tree near Sakura. Syaoran also wasn't far away from her. Mokona was comfortably sleeping between Syaoran's and Ryuu's backs. "He wouldn't be the only one."


	8. Before the battle

The next morning, though no one was truly rested, everyone donned cloaks and walked though the valley. The closer they got to the end, the fewer the flowers. Eventually, it became bare rock. They reached the edge and found a sheer cliff overlooking a large lake. On the shore surrounding the lake was a city, and on the lake, suspended by metal walkways was a strange castle.

"This is Zenmi Castle, where Taishakuten resides." Yasha told them.

Sakura noticed something. "The reflection on the water, it doesn't match the castle."

"Because the reflection you're seeing isn't a reflection at all." Karura explained. "What you see on the water is the Shura Castle."

"It's a castle under water?" Kurogane asked skeptically.

"Wouldn't be the strangest thing we've seen." Fai reminded him.

"No, it's not under water, it's in a separate plane of existence." Yasha didn't look at them as he explained. "Only the Ashura's and those specifically invited may enter. Not even Lord Ryuu, the master of water can reach it."

Everyone fell silent, contemplating.

"All right, then!" Ryuu's enthusiasm broke the silence. "Let's do what we gotta do! I wanna get back home in time for dinner!" He started walking, obviously thinking the others would follow.

"Lord Ryuu, wait." Yasha's words halted him.

"Hm?" Ryuu turned, waiting for an explanation.

"If you come with us to Zenmi Castle, it will solidify the rumors of your mutiny. We all have a personal grudge against Taishakuten, even these strangers have a reason." He gestured to Syaoran and the others. "But you don't. And you have your people to protect. It is a kings duty to fight and live on for his tribe. The dragon tribe is waiting for your return. They are the ones you must protect."

Lady Karura and Soma didn't say anything but had looks of agreement. Syaoran wanted to help Ryuu, but he knew it had nothing to do with him, so he remained silent as Yasha continued.

"IT's not too late. Go back to the palace of the Dragon King. Go back and do your duty, Lord Ryuu. You needn't walk down this path of danger."

Ryuu's face was expressionless, then he smiled.

"Is your head on straight, Lord Yasha? It's not like I'm here by choice. THe Shura sword showed that I'm one of the of the six stars. And I doubt Taishakuten hasn't noticed that I've joined y our cause." Ashura looked from Ryuu to Yasha, worriedly. Ryuu's joking smile turned a little sad. "I know I have my Dragon tribe. But, I've gained another, here, on this journey. I cannot betray you, just as I cannot betray them." His eyes hardened as he gazed at all of them. "I'll choose which path I go down. Because that's how I live my life." For once, Syaoran saw not only his friend, but a person who was a king, someone very strong. "Lord Yasha, for now, we have to keep our minds on defeating Taishakuten," RYuu stood next to Yasha, his grin back." But after, you and I will have our duel. Don't forget it!"

Ashura looked up at Ryuu from his place in Yasha's arms. "Ryuu..." Ryuu's hand came down on his head and started scruffing his hair. "Wah!"

"And if I didn't come along, who'd feed you?" Ryuu teased. "Well? Can you argue that? You still think I should go?

The child shook his head vigorously. "Stay with us! I... I just want you to be able to keep smiling."

RYuu stared at him, then smiled, putting his hand on his head, gently this time. "Don't worry about that, I'm strong." He flicked Ashura's forehead playfully. "I can protect myself. Like I'll protect you, Ashura."

Ashura rubbed his forehead and smiled. Then, his eyes suddenly went blank. He grabbed his left wrist.

"Ashura!?"

Out of his hand rose a sword whose blade was so clear, it looked like it was made of glass. Ashura raised his head and opened his eyes, the sword was floating just above his hand.

_"It's a star," _Ashura intoned in a voice not his. _"The last of the six stars."_

One the sword reflected the image of a woman in black, ornate armor.

"Lady Kendappa?!" Yasha exclaimed in surprise as Soma covered her gasp with her hands. "Lady Kendappa is the sixth star?!"

"But, that doesn't look like her at all!" Ryuu interjected. "What's with all the armor?"

"Now she really looks like Empress Ameterasu." Kurogane murmured, inspecting the image.

_"The stars have gathered as the heavens ordained."_ Ashura continued in the strange voice as if they never spoke. _"The fruition of the prophecy is near. Follow that star."_ He pointed. _"Follow it, and obtain what you seek."_

They all turned to see where he was pointing. "It's Zenmi Castle!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Lady Kendappa is at Zenmi Castle?!" Yasha said disbelievingly.

"That's perfect!" Ryuu was ecstatic.

"My Lady ..." Soma's whispered voice, to Fai, sounded heart broken.

Ashura's sword disappeared back into his body and he fell back into Yasha's arms. He leaned his head into his hand, his face pale and skin clammy.

"You okay, Ashura?" Ryuu asked. His response was a nod of the head.

" 'The fruition of the prophecy is near.' " Fai repeated. " 'Follow it and obtain what you seek.' Seems straight forward to me. It's time to storm the castle." Fai smiled as he gestured with is hands.

"It's about time!" Kurogane smirked

"Kurggy just wasn't to fight, he's such a barbarian." Mokona said mockingly.

"Shut, fur-ball."

"Zenmi Castle, you're going down!" RYuu punched his fist into his hand. "With Lady Kendappa right there already, we'll kill that Taishakuten just like the prophecy said!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ashura led them as they started moving. "Let's go!"

* * *

Second update in one week. I'm on a roll. I did that because it's gonna take me a while to get the next chap. written and typed because I've got crazy profs breathing down my neck. How you enjoy.


	9. When It Starts

"Yama, Heavenly Wolf Blade!" And with that, the doors to the castle were blown apart, along with all the soldiers behind them They did not stop moving, even to fight. Attack after attack tore through the soldier's ranks like they were rice paper. Finally, the wall to then throne room exploded. On the other side stood Lady Kendappa, Zouchouten, and Bishamonten.

"Well, well." The red haired Bishamonten smirked. "It's been a long time, Lord Yasha. And you brought friends. I'm afraid I cannot permit you to go any further. We four gods," He gestured to his companions have given over body and soul, to be the sword and shilled that protects the id king's world. If you wish to see the god king, you will have to go through us first!"

Suddenly, the six the Shura sword has marked as stars felt immense pain in their heads. Yasha realized what it was first. All eyes turned to Ashura as the Shura sword materialized from his hand.

"The six stars have gathered." The strange voice that was Ashura and yet not at the same time was gleeful. "The dark stars that will defy the heavens. They well be the schism that splits the heavens"

"Ashura?" Ryuu looked very scared fro Ashura, and Syaoran couldn't blame him.

"I am finally here… Soon the prophecy will be fulfilled. But first…" Ashura vanished from sight. When he spoke again he was on the balcony above them. "to punish the betrayer!"

"Ashura!!" Sakura called after the boy, hoping he'd answer her voice but he ignored her, just as he ignored the others.

"You will carry out your last duty as the Ashura Clan's priestess, Mother!" and he was gone.

"Ashura?!" Yasha was in disbelief that Ashura would leave.

"I'll go after him!" Ryuu was already running for the stairs. "You guys get Lady Kendappa!"

"I'm going with you!" Syaoran called as he earn after him.

"Syaoran, wait!" Sakura chased, with Mokona in her arms.

"Well, now that the kids are gone," Kurogane drawled, sword over his shoulder. "What are you gonna do, Empress Ameterasu?" He asked, locking eyes with Lady Kendappa. She met his gaze levelly, but didn't answer. Yasha, realizing time was running out, addressed her quickly.

"Lady Kendappa, we need your strength. You are the last of the six stars that Kuyo prophesied. The prophecy cannot be fulfilled without you. We need you." He did not beg, he stated simple fact. But when she still showed no emotion, he grew worried. "Defeat Taishakuten with us! Lady Kendappa!"

"No." Lady Kendappa answered calmly, but coldly. "I cannot do that." The companions faces grew concerned, Soma was already in shock. "I must kill you rebels. It is my duty to destroy those who disrupt the god king's world. Because I am the general of the Eastland, Jikokuten." He voice and stance radiated nothing but pride.

"What!?" Karura shouted. He oldest friend hid this, and now sought to kill them all.

"Kuro-chi knew this would happen?" Fai asked seriously.

Kurogane didn't answer, but the grip on his sword tightened.

-

The next two chapters will be happening simultaneously so be prepared.0


	10. End of Story

End of Story.

-

An explosion shook the halls. Ryuu picked up his pace, determined to find Ashura. he cagily heard Syaoran and Sakura behind him, calling him to wait, but most of his attention was on getting to Ashura.

'Ashura, where are you?' Ryuu continued running through the hall, looking each room he passed. A scream down the hall made him look up; he ran faster.

"Ashura!!" The room was mutated. A large, bulbous tree had grown through the middle, swallowing anything that stood around it: Pillars, furniture, anything that was there. "What's that thing?!" Ryuu ran to the crying servant girls. "What happened here?!

The older one calmed down enough to answer. "Sh… Queen Shashi is…"

Ryuu looked to where she pointed and gasped. The queen was a bloody mess. A hole in her forehead where her jewel used to be, and a stab wound through her chest. Blood dribbled out of her mouth. 'Ashura's mother!?' It didn't make any sense.

"Who…did this?" Ryuu asked nervously.

A weak voice called from the other side of the room. "My brother…" Tenou murmured.

Ryuu's head shot up in revelation. "Ashura!?"

-

Syaoran continued running, following the sound of Ryuu's footsteps. He felt something bad was coming, and he wanted to prevent it. 'Please, Ryuu, Ashura, please be alright!'

Behind him, Sakura ran with Mokona in her arms. She too wanted to make sure Ashura was alright. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes glazed over.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Mokona asked looking up at her. Sakura didn't answer, but turned down a different corridor, and walked that way, her previous search forgotten.

-

Behind Ryuu, the tree was starting to part. A small sound caught Ryuu's attention. He turned as saw Ashura emerging from the tree, with the shura sword. "That's…" Ashura's eyes opened slowly and suddenly the limbs of the tree blew away, revealing him fully. He was grown, taller, stronger, infinitely more beautiful. Ryuu couldn't believe his eyes. "Are you Ashura?"

Ashura smiled, his eyes cold and cruel. "The seal has been broken, I've returned to my real form. I am Ashura!" He stepped out of the tree's embrace.

"Did you kill her?" Ryuu asked. "Did you kill your own mother?!!"

"So what if I did?" Ashura asked calmly, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Why!? After all the times you said you wanted to meet her!? Do you know what you did?!" Ryuu screamed at him, trying to understand how is friend could do this.

Tenou saw the glint in his brother's eye. "Brother, don't do it!"

Ryuu tried one last time to reach him. "ASHURA!!" Pain suddenly flared in his torso, a wet substance covered him. A sword has sliced through his body. He looked up to see the wielder of the sword. "A…shu…ra…" Blood fell from his lips. He reached a shaky hand to Ashura's face. "I'm… sorry." He apologized weakly. "I…promised you." His strength was gone, he was held up only by the sword through him. "Ashura. I… couldn't… protect you. I'm sorry, Ashura." Ryuu. smiled at Ashura, his bloody hand inches from his face.

Ashura yanked his sword from Ryuu uncaringly, watching as his body crumpled to the ground. "Heaven will be died red with the blood that flows from Zenmi castle. And all will burn in the blaze of my wrath." Ashura told the corpse.

"How could you?" Tenou finally found his voice as he stood in front of the servant women. Ashura turned to him. "I understand that you hated our mother, and if you can't forgive me, you could easily kill me." He looked now to Ryuu's body. "But was this many not your precious friend? Why are you so heartless? What is it that you wish for, brother?"

"'My wish'?" Ashura repeated. "To destroy everything." He answered simply. "That Ashura clan are the gods of War. We don't value life, we take. We had no mercy to begin with. When the seal on the Shura sword was broken, it activated the nature of destruction and slaughter in the Ashura clan's lord."

"That can't be!" Tenou reefed. "The past Lord Ashura guard heaven…."

"That was because the seal of his blood was not completely broken." Ashura smirked and then slashed out at Tenou, slicing his arm. Tenou sunk down to knees with a cry. Ashura leaned in close to him. "I won't kill you. You will be a witness to the events that unfold. Burn everything your eyes see into you memory. Witness how the stargazer's prophecy shall be fulfilled." Ashura hissed in his ear.

"Ryuu!" Syaoran burst into the room, panting from the run. He gazed at the room and froze. The room was filled with blood and just a few feet away from him… he gasped. "Ryuu…" He looked up and saw Ashura, he sword still covered in Tenou's blood. "Ashura…?" Through the haze of confusion and grief, he notice that Tenou and the women were in the same position were in the same places when he came in. Ashura smiled and walked towards him. Syaoran nearly took a step back, but steeled himself to stay where he was.

"Syaoran, it is good to see you again." Ashura said to him.

Syaoran's eyes widened. That wasn't the voice of the Ashura he'd known on this journey, it was the voice of…"King Ashura?"

"Yes." Ashura smiled kindly at him. "I have borrowed by other self to warn you. Time is frozen right now, when it starts again, he might kill you."

"But why?!" Syaoran was confused. "Why did he kill Ryuu? He was his friend…"

"I know, Syaoran, however, in this world, the Ashuras are killers. They will not stop killing even if it is their allies and friends. You must leave here, Syaoran. Princess Sakura's feather lies in the throne room, that is where she has gone, lead by the feather that calls to her. Find her, and your friends, and leave this world, before you get caught up in its battles."

Syaoran gave one last glance to Ryuu, send a swift prayer for his friend. "Is there nothing I can do?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"No, now go, before it is too late."

Syaoran bit his lip, bowed his head, and ran. He ran from Ashura, back the way he came, heading down the first side hall he found. He saw a glow that the end.

-

Sakura continued walking down the corridor in a daze. Mokona had long since stopped trying to get her attention, instead focusing on where they were going. Mokona gasped when they entered the room at the end. In it was…

"Kujaku!" Mokona cried when it saw the man. Only now, he had large black wings growing out of his back.

He turned to them, Sakura stopped before him. He smiled. "I was wondering when y ow would find me." He held out a glowing white feather. "I believe this is what you are looking for?"

Mokona's eyes went wide. "MEKKYO!"

Sakura's eyes remained blank as she stared at the feather. "My…feather…"

"Yes, Princess." Kujaku gently held it in front of her chest. "And you can have it back now." The feather sank into her, giving her back another memory. Sakura seemed to float for a minute, before falling unconscious, Kujaku catching her.

"Kujaku?" Mokona addressed him. Kujaku looked over in acknowledgement. "If you had her feather the whole time, why didn't you give it back to her when we first met you?"

Kujaku grinned. "Because I didn't have it then. It was sealed here, in the throne room. All I did was break the seal." Kujaku's grin slipped. "You have to leave. Take your friends and go to the next world."

"But-" Mokona was cut off by a cry back down the corridor.

"PRINCESS!" Syaoran skidded to a halt a few feet away from Kujaku, who still held Sakura in his arms. "What happened?" Syaoran asked, catching his breath.

"I returned her feather to her." Kujaku said simply, handing Sakura to him. "Your friends should be coming any minute now. I suggest you leave as quickly as possible."

"I don't understand why you're helping us," Syaoran started. "But, thank you."

Kujaku grinned, spread his wings, and flew up and out of the throne room right before Kurogane and Fai showed up, panting from the run.

"What happened, kid?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"Sakura got her feather back." Syaoran answered, his voice somewhat off.

Fai nodded in understanding. "If that's the case, we have no more reason to be here." He turned to Mokona. "Mokona, will you take us out of here, please?"

Mokona hesitated, hearing the sounds of weapons clashing. But the look on Syaoran's face was the deciding factor. It nodded. "Right." It jumped into the air, wings sprouting from its back and a magic circle forming below their feet. "Mokona Modoki is ready to go!" It opened its mouth and swallowed them. "Ta Da!" And they were gone.

Just after they left, a huge rumbling shook the castle, collapsing the ceiling down to where they had been standing only moments before.

-

That's the end. I know it's rushed and not good, but I kinda wanted to end it before it got monotonous.


End file.
